Mischief Managed
by r.m.ravenswift
Summary: After the completion of the Shikon no Tama, questions are left unanswered and the magical properties of the jewel are still unknown. The wish fulfills a lifetime full of new adventures and self-discovery!
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

After the completion of the Shikon no Tama, questions are left unanswered and the magical properties of the jewel are still unknown. The wish fulfills a lifetime full of new adventures and self-discovery!

 **A/N: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **[PROLOGUE]**

A warm breeze gently swirled around the flames, which caused the fire to burn even brighter. The companions sat in silence as the fire mesmerized their thoughts. The events of the day were sinking in and everyone needed time to think. It had taken ten years to collect all of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. There were endless trials and tribulations to get all of the shards and the million dollar question was sitting heavily on everyone's minds.

Kagome looked down at her hands that cradled all of the jewel shards. Her hands that were well manicured and meticulously cared for during the beginning of the journey now marred with battle scars. There was a light pink scar with jagged stitches on the palm of her left hand that looked like it never healed thoroughly. The serpent youkai infused its venom with dark magic, which caused the wounds to never heal. The cut was very deep and the pain was agonizing. She almost bled to death over the course of a week. She had to learn her first healing spell that day and to learn how to keep a spell permanently active. There was a part of her spiritual powers that will always be dedicated to healing the wound permanently, and if she ever falls unconscious for a long period of time, the stitches will unravel and the wound will be just as bad as the first time she had been bitten. _Eight times_. That's how many times her wound had opened and nine times she had to seal those wounds.

On her right hand there were scars in between each of her fingers. Inuyasha had been severely wounded during his human night and went into septic shock. He became delusional and the companions could do nothing but watch as she poured all of her healing powers into him. She had held his hand throughout the night to keep a constant flow of her spiritual powers to keep him alive. Nothing but shear will power kept her awake and miraculously she stayed by his side. The dawning of the new day shed its first rays across the small cave the companions had used for shelter that night. She kept the constant contact with Inuyasha, wanting to heal him in his human form as much as possible. She felt the slight brush of his youki, but she chose to ignore it wanting nothing more than to make sure he would survive.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he regained his abilities to heal the wounds and burn off the bacteria that were taking over his blood. The sudden onslaught of purified power attached to his hand caused him to lose control. He was not in his right mind yet and the demon blood took over. Kagome winced in pain as his claws started digging into her hands. With all of the power she had left, she pushed her aura around her and Inuyasha, creating a barrier. She then subdued Inuyasha's demon by sending her reserved energy directly through his hand. Both of them lost consciousness and the barrier shattered. The companions looked on helplessly as Kagome's wound on her left hand reopened and her right hand bled freely from the claws of Inuyasha.

The rustling of leaves snapped her out of her thoughts. She locked eyes with the hanyou who was fidgeting in the tree. She knew he was getting impatient.

 _'How am I supposed to make this whole when I have been through so much? I feel so much bitterness in my heart that I cannot put together something that has been shattered into a million pieces.'_ Kagome let out a long sigh as she averted her gaze to the shards.

 _'Keh. Starring at it 'aint gonna make the shards into a whole jewel, Kagome. Why don't you just make it whole already?_ ' Inuyasha said a little _too_ sharply.

' _Inuyasha…_ ' she said in a seductive voice.

 ** _'SIT!'_**

There was a loud thud in the middle of the once quiet forest. It was a much needed distraction for everyone. At first, Shippou started giggling. He clapped his hands and danced around Inuyasha's crater and his merriment soon reached everyone else. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared at each other for a hot minute before breaking out into fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

 _Nine days._ Kagome would ask for nine days before she would make the jewel whole again. There were many things that were uncertain and she wanted to be certain about at a _few_ of those things but first things first. She needed to have a meeting.

There was a small gathering place outside of the main village in Edo. A semi circle with wood as old as the forest held secretes meetings and promises of forged alliances. Kagome looked at the unexpected allies that huddled around her; Mirkou the monk who tried to steal her away, Sango the demon exterminator holding Shippou, Inuyasha perched in the tree directly behind her, and Kaede to the right giving her the reassurance she desperately needed. There was a thick tension in the air as the companions waited for her to begin.

"Keh. Spit it out already will ya? The anticipation is killin' me," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome glared at him until Inuyasha broke the eye contact.

'Well…. I don't really know where to start…So I guess I will just…start'"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay. So here is the thing. I really haven't figured out _how_ to put the jewel back together. Do I just try to purify it as a whole? Or concentrate on each jewel shard and connect it one at a time? Or do I put all he pieces together like a puz-"

Kaede gently interpreted her ranting, "Child ye need not to worry. You are the protector of the Shikon No Tama. When the time is right, ye will know what to do."

Kagome sat in silence thinking about her words and then continued, "Well, hypothetically speaking if I can put the jewel back together, what happens then? Do I have to throw it at Inuyasha so he can make a wish? Will whatever I am thinking about in my head will come true as soon as its finished? OH GOD! What if I am thinking about something ridiculous like my hands being pretty again or-"

"Kagome-sama, I think you are right to worry about all these things. I am sure you have questions about the jewel and the wish. Let us take it one step at a time." This time it was Miroku who had interrupted.

"Yeah, Kagome! You worry too much! We just want you to be _you_!" Shippou chirped.

Kagome's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she looked at every one of her companions. She was willing to sacrifice everything for their happiness, the way they sacrificed everything to protect her.

"I think you are right, Shippou-chan. I have a big favor to ask from you guys. I want to go home. Only for a few days, so that I can have time to think and say goodbye to my family just in case."

There was a brief silence and she continued again, "I just…want to be prepared. I need to come to terms with things and I want you guys to have time to think too" she said in a whisper.

 _…and without me_

Everyone nodded and surprisingly Inuyasha had not said a word or even a "keh".

"Okay. Then it is settled! I'll go home for three days. On the 8th day, we will have a meeting again and on the 9th day, _you_ will make your wish" as she pointed at Inuyasha.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Shippou played with the younger kids of the village, Miroku and Sango were discussing the slayer village, and Inuyasha sat in the highest branch of Goshinboku. Kagome leaned her head against the wall in Kaede's hut. There was a comfortable silence between the two and she needed the reprieve from the chaos surrounding her.

She let her aura relax and let it mingle with those of her companions. She wanted to remember everything about them – how Mirkou's unwavering aura gave her the confidence she needed during battles, Sango's soft waves giving her reassurance, Shippou's small but determined pulses of youki giving her a reason to fight, and Inuyasha's.

His is _always_ different – like rolling waves breaking upon the shore. It was always steady, but each wave was different and very so fickle. When she would sense Kikyou, she could feel the warmth of his youki that protected her slowly drain and a light yellow aura would gently flow around the dead priestess. She had accepted that Kikyou is and will always will be his soul mate and that recognition allowed her to hurt less. When there was uncertainty in the air or if her life was threatened, she could feel his youki demanding his presence. This is what hurt her the most. When he would carelessly throw aside his own life to save her. It gave her a spark of hope even though she had accepted that there is nothing more than a platonic love her and Inuyasha. The hurt ran too deep and the scars were heavy in her hurt for a future with him. There was also the uncertainty. The unknown factor that scared her. What will Inuyasha wish for? It was the mantra running over and over in her head after they had defeated Naraku.

She slowly got up and collected her things. It was time to head to the bone eater's well, and she wanted to speak with Inuyasha. She walked up to the sacred tree, allowing its peaceful presences to fill her soul. Her hand reached out to the tree and offered a prayer of thanksgiving.

"Oi wench! I am sittin' up here ya know! Ya don't have to purify me to get my attention." he said expressionless as he continued to stare into the horizon.

"Inuyasha…." she said at a whisper. "I am ready to go back home. Can you walk with me?"

Inuyasha jumped from the tree without any effort and landed directly in front of her. Without making any eye contact, he grabbed the yellow backpack from her hands and started the journey to the bone eater's well.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon :] R &R


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! The first couple of chapters focus on character development and setting up the story. R &R! **

**Chapter 2**

"Inuyasha! Just wait one sec! I want to talk to you about something!" She said breathlessly as she was running to catch up with him.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped and the out of breath Kagome ran into his back. "Well? What is it Kagome?"

"Can we at least sit? I cant even find the right words to say to you right now!"

"No."

"Why? Just give me a second will you?"

He began walking briskly towards the well again and Kagome had a hard time keeping up.

"SIT!" She walked to the crater and stared at him with hard eyes. "Look mister. I don't know what your problem is, but I need you to listen to me. I am about to make the jewel whole again so _you_ can make _your_ wish! I have no idea where to even start .or what wish you will make, or what will happen to everyone…" there was a brief silence, "…and to us."

"Keh"

"Really Inuyasha? That's all that you can say? Well whatever." She began to walk away from his crater and then briefly turned around. "You know what?! _SCREW YOU!_ Screw the wish, screw the jewel, screw whatever is going to happen! I should be more like you and just think about myself for once!" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she refused to let even one drop be shed. She walked over and grabbed the yellow backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Regretting what she said, she slowly took his face with her finger and lifted it up. She searched for his eyes and for his soul. There was a flicker of recognition in those deep golden eyes.

 _'There is that look'_ she thought.

"Look, I am sorry for taking all of this out on you. I'll be back in three days. I have a lot to think about….and hopefully you do too. Please don't come for me." She gave him a pleading look and he did nothing but look away. "I am sorry that I hurt you, Inuyasha. Just please remember that there is someone that will always accept you for just being _you_ " she said remembering what Shippou told her earlier. There was a long pause and she started walking to the bone eater's well, shedding the tears she didn't want him to see. With one last look around, she took a deep breath and jumped into the well, letting the soft swirls of purple engulf her.

The soft feel of dirt slowly surrounded her feet letting her know she was home. It was close to dinnertime and the smell of her mother's cooking filled her nose.

 _'Ahhh that's always nice to come home to. I don't remember the last time I had a full meal'_

Kagome entered her home and was greeted by Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hi Dear! I am glad you are home! Dinner is almost ready." She looked carefully at her daughter, noticing all of the changes that she has been through the past ten years. Here stood her little girl, full of passion and bravery that has remained steady throughout her journeys. The black compression leggings and the combat boots she wore were covered in dirt and a few stains that had no color that could describe it. The dark green polyester shirt worn under a black leather vest had a few stains and patches from previous fights. Her hair was longer now and was worn in a high ponytail with her bangs falling loosely in the front. The dark blue crystalline eyes could pierce through anyone's soul and yet she could sense the pain behind her daughter's eyes. She wanted to reach out to her, but knew of the vulnerability that could so easily be broken if she hugged her only daughter.

There was stillness in the air, and Kagome ran into her mother's arms.

"Mama. I am so glad to be home! I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too my dear little one. Now, get washed up and we will have dinner. You need to rest and we will talk later. I promise."

Kagome felt a rush of calmness through her soul. Her mother had never questioned her choices yet somehow knew when she needed her. She was her beacon guiding her home, to her safe place. She hugged her mom again and went to wash off her troubles for the day.

Souta was patiently waiting for his sister to come downstairs. He was excited to see her since it had been a good few months since the last time she was home. Things were coming to an end with her adventures and he wanted to spend time with her.

"Hey, Sis. I came up with a new game we can play after you finish the dishes!" Souta said excitedly.

"Sure! But don't _you_ mean after you do the dishes?" she said with a wink.

After the dishes were put away, Souta and Kagome climbed on the couch and laid facing each other, their feet intertwined in the middle.

"Okay. So here are the rules. I get to ask you a question, and you have to answer with one word. If you can't answer, then you have to promise me something! After you answer, then you get to ask a question. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!" There was a mischievous look in his eyes and Kagome leered at him.

"Oh shush. "Okay lets see…my first question is…how come you haven't gained weight?"

Kagome's eyes bulged and she was ready to hit him. "cardio."

"Now my turn. Why are you so mean?"

Souta looked down. "Worried."

"You bring back so much chocolate with you, I thought you would eat it all and get fat! My next question is….who did you give it to?"

"Shippou." Kagome looked at her brother. "Souta, you should not worry about me so much. I am a big girl!" while she made an attempt to flex her arm muscles and pinch the non-existent fat on her sides. "How is school going?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Good." Souta looked at her hesitantly and grabbed her hands. He ran his fingers through the scars. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Do you miss me?"

"Every day. Did you find all of the jewel shards yet?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. Why are you suddenly interested in my adventures?"

"Will you come home forever? Once you make the wish?" he murmured.

There was silence. Kagome did not know how to answer his question. There were still too many unknowns floating around her head and it wasn't fair if she was not able to come back.

Souta met her eyes and a moment of understanding hit the both of them. "Promise me something, Sis. Promise me that you will always think of us. Ya know, Mom, Gramps, and me. Its just, I know you don't stay long when you come home and I have this weird feeling. I just want you to know that um..I'll miss you. Just in case. That's all." A blush came over his face. He was a teenager now and it was hard to admit something like that, especially towards his older sister.

Kagome reached out to him and hugged him fiercely. She felt like there was a dam ready to break and all of her feelings about everything came rushing out. "S..So..Soooutaa.." she said in between sobs. After a good while of crying and Souta holding her, he reluctantly let go. She took Souta's hand and smiled. "That was a waste of a promise. I already think about you, and mom, and gramps every single day and nothing in this world would stop me from remembering. You know, you could've made me promise to always refer to you as Souta-sama or make me do the dishes aft-"

Her rant was cut off with Souta flying into her arms. She could feel the pain radiating off of him yet he shed no tears. "Souta, you are the bravest person I know and the best brother I could ask for" she whispered in his ear. They both fell asleep on the couch that night.

After Souta left for school, Mrs. Higurashi kept her promised with her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi listened as she described the final battle with Naraku and the predicament with the jewel shards.

"Honey, the jewel houses Midoriko, one of the most powerful miko that has ever existed. I do not think she will let the jewel's wish to be wasted on something so petty. She has waited too long and has fought too hard for anything bad to come out of it. Plus, it is you we are talking about. You have one of the purest hearts I have ever met. I have no doubt that you will be successful in making a decision." She smiled at her daughter and gently rubbed the back of her ears to soothe her.

 _'She has no idea how broken I am. The jewel corrupted Inuyasha and Kikyou...it can certainly corrupt me. At least its nice having someone that believes in you though.'_ Kagome thought inwardly.

"Hey Kagome! I need your help moving some of these boxes. I am looking for something important!" Gramps yelled from the door.

"Everything will be alright, okay honey? Trust in yourself and have faith. I love you very much. Now, go help your Grandfather before he hurts his back!" Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a pat on the back and pushed her out of the house.

"Okay Gramps. What do you need help with?"

"I told ya, I am looking for something important. It is in one of the storage boxes in the shed."

Kagome took down a few boxes and started opening them. She found old seals, pictures from her childhood, random toys, and mythology books.

"Hmn…A Kitsune's guide to the galaxy." Well this sounds like a silly book. Why on earth would we have something like this? Maybe I should take it back with me and let Shippou read it! He would love to see how the future thinks of youkai!

"Hey Gramps! Why on earth do we have this book? This is the silliest thing I've ever seen! Since when did kitsunes need to worry about the galaxy?"

"Don't you laugh at that book, Kagome! You could learn a lot from reading it, ya know!" He firmly stated.

"Of course. I think I'll bring it back with me if you don't mind."

"Huh? Yea, sure. Why not?" He grinned to himself when Kagome wasn't looking. "Now help me find what I am looking for!"

"Gramps, you wont even tell me what you are looking for."

"I told you. You will know when you find it!"

"Hmph that sounds all too familiar." She mumbled as she came across a wooden box.

The wooden box was long and rectangular with a few big knots along the outside panel. Kagome wiped off the top of the box and inscribed on the front of it was the number nine in kanji. At each end of a brush stroke there was a pearl that adorned the intersection. Upon further inspection, the top panel of the box glowed a light green if the light hit it properly. The shiny pearls and the color of the box mesmerized her and curiosity took hold. Something was calling her to open the box, and right when she was about to open it, Gramps plucked it right out of her hands.

"You found it! I knew you would!" He giggled greedily and ran away with the box.

The three days she had spent at home were relatively peaceful. She spent time with her family and built up the courage to say things that were unspoken. Her mother had asked to pack her yellow bag this time and Kagome happily obliged. This could be the last time her mother provided for her. As Kagome was changing into her outfit in her room, Mrs. Higurashi finished packing the last few items in her bag.

"Can you put these in her bag?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her father with uncertainty.

He pushed the book and the box that Kagome had found earlier across the counter.

"I just wanted to give her something to remember us by. You know…just in case." He said softly.

She nodded and gently placed the items in her bag. "I understand" as she wiped away the tears.

It was sunset of the third day and it was almost time to go back to the well. She grabbed the yellow backpack from the kitchen counter and announced that she would be returning soon. It was never a goodbye when she left, but a promise to return home.

"We will walk out with you, dear" her mother said in a cheerful voice. She nodded and swung the heavy pack across her shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grampa was following her to the well house and for some reason, it felt like a processional. There was a hint of sadness in the air and something was just a bit off.

"Oh stop it! Why do you guys look so sullen? I'll be back like I always am!" Kagome's lip began to quiver as the words died on her lips.

"Of course, dear. We just thought it would be nice to see you off! We all love you very much!" Her mother embraced her and pulled gently on her left ear. Gramps awkwardly gave her a pat on the back and scurried away. Souta was looking everywhere but her. He was leaning back and forth between the balls of his feet and whistling.

"Come here you!" She embraced him and then put her forehead against his. "Why are you all worried all of a sudden? I am your BIG sister! You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be here! And by BIG I mean OLDER not fatter okay?"

He looked up and gave her a smile. "Be safe," he whispered in her ear.

"I am ready to finish what I started! Lets do this!" she turned around one last time and did the best impersonation of Sailor Moon's pose.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta giggled. _'Keep smiling'_ she thought. ' _This is what I want to remember.'_

Her aura flared all around her and she sensed her family for the first time.

 _'Wow they have such strong spirits. I could even sense Gramps! Wait. Why did my powers resurface? Did I sense something else though? Youkai?"_

Without having time to question them, the soft purple light engulfed her and she was back in the feudal era.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Chapter 3**

Kagome reached for the lip of the well and pulled herself over. Night time fell and there was a peaceful silence surrounding the well. Out of habit, she flared her aura to make sure there was not any signs of danger near by. Satisfied, she left for Kaede's hut.

"Hey guys! I am back!" as she lifted the mat that covered the cozy hut.

"Kagomeee! I've missed you!" Shippou ran into her arms and snuggled into her neck.

Kaede, Sango, and Mirkou were in a deep conversation that she couldn't hear, and looked up to smile at her.

"I hope you were able to get some answers, Kagome-chan!" Sango gently patting the floor next to her.

"I think I did Sango-chan. Or at least, I helped my family come to terms with what may happen. Hopefully I can be like them and be strong when the time comes". Her dark blue eyes hardened as she nodded at Sango.

"Ye resolve is strong, little one. The time will come soon and it is time to make preparations. Fer now, let us take a rest and we shall discuss things when morning breaks". Kaede walked over to the chest and pulled out sleeping mats for everyone.

"Um…where is Inuyasha? I don't sense him anywhere around?"

"We have not seen him since you have left, Kagome-sama" Miroku would not make eye contact with her.

"Oh of course not. He is probably ya know, getting ready or something!" she squeaked. "Shippou, I have a surprise for you!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out some chocolate. "It's your favorite! Chocolate covered gummy worms!"

Shippou grabbed the box and huddled in the corner of the hut. She giggled quietly, thinking that he looked similar to a squatting Gollum from Lord of the Rings guarding his precious chocolate.

As she looked for the other presents for her friends, she noticed a book and wooden box tucked away in one of the side pockets.

 _'A Kitsune's guide to the Galaxy. Oh yeah! Gramps packed this book for me. I am glad he remembered. I'll have to read it to Shippou sometime!'_

As she pulled out the slender box, a look of confusion crossed her face.

 _'I swear, Gramps was hiding this from me earlier. I wonder if he meant to give this to me'._

She let her fingers glide across the engraving of the kanji and the pearls embedded in the wood. The knots of the wood proving that the tree it was born from were ancient. There was an emerald green sheen to the wood that seemed to sparkle as the flames danced across the surface. The more she stared, the more it called to her. There was a gentle wave of power caressing her fingertips as she opened the ancient coffer.

Kagome's brilliant eyes went wide as she examined the delicate piece of jewelry inside. Laying on a red cushion was an ornate bracelet made out of four pearls of different sizes. Each pearl was a brilliant emerald green with a symbol etched into the delicate bead. The largest pearl was the brightest of greens with a flame, the next two pearls were the same size both etched with an infinity symbol, and the smallest bead was the deepest of greens etched with what looked like a tail. She smiled and took the bracelet into her hands.

"Kagome-sama that is very beautiful. Is that a present from your family?" Miroku eyed the piece of jewelry wearily.

"Yes. My Gramps gave it to me." she whispered.

"Let me help you put it on Kagome-chan!" Sango moved closer to her friend and took the bracelet from her. "Which hand would you like me to put it on?"

Kagome offered her right hand to Sango. She clasped the bracelet and readjusted it so the etchings would face outwards.

The bracelet began to glow a violent green around her wrist. The light flashed so brilliantly that the small hut's occupants had to avert their eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Miroku scanned the room and appeared that no one was injured. ' _I had felt a strange aura when she pulled out the box. I should have said something._ ' he cursed at himself not realizing the mistake. He glanced again at Kaede, Sango, and Shippou who were staring at Kagome with eyebrows raised.

He slowly looked at Kagome, who appeared to be in a trance. Her eyes were pulsing from dark blue to brilliant green and her hair flashed slivers of light gold.

"Kagome are you okay? Please be okay!" Shippou pleaded with her as he climbed onto her shoulder. "You smell different and you are scaring me! Please stop!"

Kagome seemed to be watching a scene unraveling before her. She could not speak or move.

 _'What is happening to me? Why cant I move? Why cant I say anything?!"_

There were four figures surrounding a little girl. There were no faces, only outlines of figures _. 'I have to be dreaming!'_

A deep voice filled the air. "We must do this now to protect her."

Another voice chirped in, "but I am scared! What if…what if we don't ever see her again? I wont be able to find her if I cant smell anything anymore!" a small voice piped in.

 _'That sounds like Shippou! What is happening?!_

"We just have to believe, little one. This is the only way" A soft voice cooed at the small figure.

"There is no time. We have to do this together – for us and for the future. Remember what we practiced. Focus your power into a tiny ball. Once you cannot hold it anymore, slowly pulse your power into the pearl." The deep voice instructed the others.

There was a brilliant green light that covered the room and each figure held out a small green pearl.

 _"What is this? I've seen these pearls before! It's what Gramps gave me!'_

The deep voice broke the silence. "You who will possess this bracelet have a greater power yet to be unleashed. Tell what you have seen to no one. Find us. You will know what to do when the moment is right".

There was another flash of green light and then there was nothing.

A/N: And so it begins...DUN DUN DUN. Please R&R! Constructive feedback welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4: Time May Change Me

**Chapter 4: Time may change me, but I cant change time.**

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter contains self dialogue from Kagome's point of view. I hope you enjoy!_**

' _Come on Kagome, just open your eyes'_ she thought to herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and her vision focused. The first thing she noticed were the small wisps of pale gold. A viridian spark pulsed as the heart of each of the little orbs. They fluttered all around her against an amber sky. _"Butterflies! How beautiful!'_

She pulled herself into a sitting position and took a deep breath.

'I am literally sitting on a cloud! _This place is breathtaking! Oh my gosh! Did I die?!'_

Her aura flared and bathed her with a pink light.

 _' My spiritual powers are surfacing. This is strange'._

A wisp tickled on her nose and began to pulse green, almost as if it was trying to communicate. The wisp dissipated and left a a pearl of electrical energy that swayed in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened as the green pearl started crackling with green sparks of energy.

'It's so sparkly. I can stare at it all day' as the lure of the pearl began to hypnotize her. Giving into her instincts, she caressed the green light. The electricity jumped to her fingers.

 _"Eeek! That felt like a shock!"_

The pearl mocked her yet again to take control of the power. She reached out for it this time not hesitating. A spark of green thunderbolts danced across her skin. Her holy powers flared and created a barrier around the cloud trying to dispel the strange aura. A clash of pink and green swirled around her causing a maelstrom of pain to erupt from the inside out.

"EEEYAHHHHH!" she shrieked in pain.

 _'Wha…what is happening to me?!'_

The wind whipped her hair leaving a trail of sharp stings across her face.

'Why is my hair changing colors?!'

The black raven locks seeped into a pale gold from the roots down leaving the tips black. She quickly ran her hands through her hair to move it out of the way.

'Ahhh! That hurt!'

Red tipped claws with porcelain skin replaced her dull and scarred hands. A scream echoed in the light pink barrier as a painful stabbing pain started at the end of her spinal cord.

'Please….stop. Just make it stop! _'_

Her holy powers receded with the lack of energy, leaving the green sparks to kiss her skin.

'Thats strange. It doesn't hurt anymore. It actually feels _nice._ I think I'll sleep for a bit.' Her eyes fluttered shut and she let sleep wash over her, not noticing the tails curling around her body.

Needles. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing her skin. Something was wrong. Sweat beaded around her temples and her heart beat became erratic.

"Miko. Open your eyes." A baritone voice broke through her slumber and brought her back to the living world.

She jolted straight into a defensive crouch. There was a threatening aura surrounding her and every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run.

"Sesshomaru." she stated in a flat tone.

 ** _A/N: I am currently working on the next chapter! Please read and review. Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Gone with the Wind

**A/N: This chapter reads concurrent with the dream sequence from chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 _"_ _Miko. Open your eyes." A baritone voice broke through her slumber and brought her back to the living world._

 _She jolted straight into a defensive crouch. There was a threatening aura surrounding her and every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run._

 _"Sesshomaru." she stated in a flat tone._

 **CHAPTER 5: Gone with the Wind**

The companions sat by the glow of a small fire, watching in in awe as the red flames danced across her body. Her hair had grown in length and stopped right at the curve of her back. Strands of iridescent golden hair tapered to raven blue a few inches before the tips. The scar tissue that marred her hands, waist, upper back, and neck were erased. Her complexion darkened, leaving a flawless tan in its wake. Brilliant emerald green claws emerged from her hands and feet as the markings of royalty graced her body. Raven black outlined her eyes and continued to her temples. Two dark gold lines adorned her face, reminding him of the magenta markings on his cheeks. Swirls of raven black followed the outline of her shoulders and ran down the side of her body, ending dangerously at her hipbones. The last to appear was the emerald diamond that graced her forehead. The symbol marked the lineage of an ancient and rare pedigree.

The rustling of leaves and footfalls broke the silence. Sesshomaru appeared in the middle of the clearing, focused solely on the girl.

"Sesshomaru sama, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Miroku strode towards the towering daiyoukai and bowed.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru how the human ascertained the ability to manifest her physical appearance."

"Keh. We dont know or dont care but we'll figure it out without ya!" Inuyasha huffed in a sign of frustration.

"She dares mimic the mark of an ancient line. This is the most grievous transgression and for that she must suffer the consequences. This Sesshomaru will determine her fate."

"Ya damn bastard! No one is gonna touch Kagome! Especially you!" There was a flash of red and Inuyasha stood over Kagome with Tessaiga drawn.

Sesshomaru raised his claws and felt the warm poison sizzle beneath his fingers. The acid whip reared out of his middle finger and the tendril barely missed Inuyasha, leaving a thin cut on his face.

"Keh. Can't even hit me." Inuyasha grinned and readied to attack.

Sesshomaru had a blank expression on his face and flicked his hand to the right.

The companions gawked as they followed the end of the whip. The green acid snaked around a sickeningly thin hyena youkai. It cackled maniacally and started to lick at the poisonous whip.

The whip tightened and then retracted, leaving smoldering flesh around the torso.

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?"

The male hyena lolled his tongue out and circled Kagome. A black half circle rested on his forehead and he smiled showing the tips of his fangs.

"Taka-sama sent me. I am looking for the Shikon no Tama. Ever heard of it?" he said between giggles.

There was a brilliant flash of pink and a pregnant silence fell across the clearing. The place where the hyena stood was diminished into nothing but charred grass. All eyes followed the girl who slept by the campfire, as the pink receded into her body.

"The heir of the East has fallen by the hands of the Shikon Miko. There will be retribution." Sesshomaru stated in a nonchalant manner.

Miroku ruminated with thoughts in his head. This was the perfect opportunity for Sesshomaru to help them, and he had to do something to help his friend. The completed Shikon no Tama yielded fierce enemies. Along with whispers of the only heir of the East to fall by the hands of the miko, she was in danger. It was only another reason for her to fall under the protection of the great daiyoukai.

"Please, Sesshomaru sama, if I may propose something of interest to you." Miroku glanced to his companions, getting the nod of Sango and Shippo.

"Hn."

"This youkai died near your borders. Whispers will reach Taka sama, and he will most likely wage war with the West for the revenge of his only son. Let us be of assistance to you. In exchange for protection and research about Kagome sama's condition, we shall go on a reconnaissance mission to the East." Miroku kept us eyes downward, hoping to earn good graces with the daiyoukai.

"Hell no! I 'aint leavin Kagome with this bastard!" Inuyasha hissed at Miroku.

"This Sesshomaru will accept your offer. No harm will come to the miko until your return." He picked up the sleeping girl and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder.

"There is a den on the northern most border of my territory. It will take this Sesshomaru three days and three nights from this location to reach it. You shall meet me there in two weeks time." A cloud of youki appeared beneath his feet and then they were gone.

 **A/N: Another adventure unfolds and new enemies are on the horizon. What are you most interested in seeing next?**


End file.
